Go Ask Austin and Ally
by Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction
Summary: Drugs. They can change your life for worse. But sometimes you need that to happen before you can understand. Follow Austin and Ally while they deal with the truth behind the bliss, and see just how their actions always have consequences. In the style of Go Ask Alice. Three-shot. I do not own Austin and Ally. Please read and review and favourite!
1. Chapter 1

**Go Ask Austin**

I failed, Mr. Journal. I failed.

Ally is going to be so disappointed.

My hands are shaking as I write this now, I have twenty minutes until everything ends. Oops, did you see that? I'm crying, I'm so ashamed of myself, unable to control my body. Unable to control my mind. But then again, the monster always had control, didn't he?

I thought all of this was over, behind me. Three weeks cold turkey. Three weeks free. I thought I was out, but I never really was, was I?

I honestly don't know how it happened. I came home from school, after kissing Ally on the cheek. I remember her telling me that she was so proud of me. That I was doing it. But I guess even Ally can be wrong.

The urge came in flashes, jolts. One minute I feel happy, normal, and the next thing I know, I'm locked in my bathroom with you, three acid strips melting on my tongue.

Three.

Did you get that? I'm going to die.

I've _overdosed._

Strange thing is, I always figured I would never know I overdosed, but rather that I would just die on one of my trips. That's what everyone said happened to Sam. But now I realized he was taking opium. I'm on acid. Mine takes time to work it's way into my system.

In other words I have twenty minutes before I'm gone. Twenty minutes to see how much of an idiot I am. Scratch that. I'm down to fifteen.

Can you believe that I even managed to get of the junk for three weeks? I can't. If you had told me I was doing it for a girl on top of it, I would have laughed in your face a month ago. And then Mrs. Gables assigned me to work with the goody-two-shoes of the school for our music project.

She changed me.

Or at least, she tried to.

She'll always be the prettiest thing I've ever seen, with her perfect brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes. My parents haven't even met her yet. But then again, when have my parents ever been involved in my life? They sure haven't seem to notice that their son was a hard-core acid addict for the last year.

You know what, Mr. Journal? I've wished every hour, no every minute, since that party that I wasn't given the laced drink. There, I admit it. I wish I hadn't become a drug addict. As much of an escape as it is for me, it's wrecked my life. Now I'll never get to graduate, or ask Ally to go to prom with me. I won't get to give her gramma's ring when I ask her to marry me.

Who am I kidding? I'm a sixteen year old drug addict. She wouldn't want to marry me anyways.

There. See him? I can start to make him out in the mirror now. The monster. Slowly creeping into my brain. Guess he never left like we thought, did he Mr. Journal? Nope. He was always hiding up there in my mind. And just when I thought Ally pulled me out, he just reeled me back in.

I'm sorry Mr. Journal, I really am.

Five minutes.

You know what I found yesterday? I was cleaning my room, when an old picture fell out of a book. It was from when I was twelve. It was the picture of me and my parents when we were at the park, from before the buisness boomed. Before they started ignoring me.

Who could have guessed that I could have fallen from that perfect life into this one in just four years? And the crazy thing about it all? I feel sorry for my parents after everything. I'm sorry that they had such a pathetic son.

But they won't have to worry about that anymore, now will they?

It's time. The words are starting to dance off the page. I'm sorry Mr. Journal, so terribly sorry. I don't know why Ally believed in me. I'm not at all as strong as she thought I was.

I'm sorry.

I love you Ally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So thank you for reading my three-shot, and as this is a three-shot, the next chapter is the last one. This was just a little idea I had after I read Go ask Alice. I know it's a bit darker than my usual stuff, and some of the drug facts probably aren't accurate, because I didn't exactly pay attention in health class. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Go Ask Ally**

Two bloody weeks.

That's fourteen days diary, if you can't do the math. Fourteen days since Austin overdosed and slipped into a coma with only a three percent chance of ever waking up again. Fourteen days, since I've spiraled into this black bog called depression. Fourteen days since I've started taking drugs a lot more than what's healthier for someone.

But then again, I loved Austin than what was a lot healthier for someone. I guess I always do things extra.

My life revolves around the drugs now. I wake up to smoke weed. I make it through morning classes to take the speed at lunch. And I manage to drag myself home every night, just so I can take acid.

That's my favourite.

I now understand why Austin was so addicted to it. It makes you forget. I know he had family issues. Even though he insisted he was normal. Oh yeah, totally normal.

My dad is as oblivious as always, so what I plan to do tonight doesn't make me feel as guilty. Sure he'll be in pain for a few months, maybe even a year or so, but he would move on.

Isn't it strange the power Austin has over me? Fifteen days ago my life was perfect. Straight A's, a loving boyfriend who I had weened off of the substances destroying his life, I had even recieved my acceptance letter to Julliard.

Why did he feel the need to overdose?

Why did he feel the need to go back to the drugs in the first place? I thought he was coming along fine. When we were first assigned together, he was so moody and unpredictable. But slowly he started opening up. It's like the music spoke to us. And slowly, I noticed changes in him. Simple things, from combing his hair, to how he dressed, to who he chose to hang out with.

And finally him turning down Mark's offer of the acid strips. _Free _acid strips. Even though he was with me, I thought he would have accepted. He knew how much I used to had drugs. But it wasn't everyday he was offered free acid trips. And he still declined.

I noticed that he was less spent as time wore on, and then he mentioned that he had been cold turkey for three weeks. I was absolutely bursting with pride, because honestly, I loved him. And I was so happy to see him making an effort to correct his wrongs.

I found the journal he kept. I've been reading his entries, and he always mentions this 'monster.' I think it was one of his re-occuring tricks, as I like to call them. Mine doesn't come in the form of a monster though. Mine comes as Austin.

I can't do this anymore Diary.

He wanted to take me to prom. He wanted to marry me. I've learned so much, from his one, tiny, dog-eared book. I also learned that he thought he was pathetic. I don't know why. I thought he was amazing.

It hurts knowing that I'll never look into his beautiful hazel eyes ever again, never be able to see his childish smile. He never deserved to have his life stolen from him like how it was. Once someone looked pass the body of a drug user, they would have been able to see his heart.

And it was a good one. I mighty fine one at that.

I still remember my first trip. How I had ran to his house after I heard the news, refusing to believe it. I remember breaking down in his bathroom, and crying. I remember picking up one of the acid strips he dropped, and eating it.

And I remember the trick Austin coming to me twenty minutes later, making me smile and feel care free again. He seemed so real, that I thought for sure that Austin couldn't be dead.

Excuse me, in 'a coma'.

Same difference as far as I'm concerned.

I think that's why I became hooked so easily. It was the only time that I was able to see Austin.

My life has been like dominoes. I had built it up to a great, complicated design that seemed so perfect to those looking at it. And then Austin came along and knocked over one of my dominoes, creating a chain reaction. Everything in my so-called perfect world came crashing down after that.

I want to thank you, Dear Diary, for listening to all my rants over the years. I shall miss you, where I'm going. But hopefully I'll see him again.

It's time now.

Thank you for being here for me, but now I'm going to be there for Austin.

Love Ally, a girl ready to die.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the ending, I hope you enjoy, thanks for the support. Feel free to PM or review with questions or if you want to talk. And please, even though this is made up, just remember, for someone it might not be.**

**Go Ask Us**

Neither Austin or Ally did die when they overdosed.

Austin awoke from his coma exactly three days after Ally overdosed purposely and fell into a coma of her own. He awoke to his mother asleep with her hand in his, tears dried on her face, and his father sitting on the couch in his room, his head in his hands.

His first words were, "Where's Ally?"

His parents awoke with a start and hugged and apologized to their son, trying to avoid his question. But it didn't work for long.

Devastated to discover that Ally had overdosed on drugs, Austin wouldn't eat or drink anything for days, blaming himself for what happened. Blaming himself for ever introducing her perfect world to his. He swore off drugs from that very moment, wishing to rather be dead than ever touch the substances again.

A week later a miracle occured when Ally opened her eyes. Her father cried with tears of joy. And Austin apologized so deeply that she started to cry. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and never let go.

Together the two entered rehab, and stayed there for many months. It was easier for Ally, than it was for Austin, but he never gave up. And true to his word, he never touched the substances again. Ally overdosing scared his system into realizing how the drugs just didn't harm him, but harmed those he loved most.

Ally went on to go to Juilliard, as did Austin. Both followed their dreams of music, and together they opened their own music shop. That same evening Austin proposed to Ally, who happily said yes.

Several years later they found themselves in a hospital again, but this time for a very different reason. Ally gave birth to Alexander Moon, a healthy baby boy. For days after Austin wouldn't even put his child down, over joyed to have such a happy bundle his.

A couple of years later, Amy Moon followed, a little girl with Ally's brown hair, and Austin's carefree laughter. Together, Austin and Ally raised the family they never had growing up.

They still had their problems, Austin occasionally getting desperate urges for a trip. But Ally was there to help him, just how he was there for her when she would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, nightmares coming to haunt her.

Life wasn't easy, but Austin and Ally knew that, and they faced it with a smile and a song everyday. They carefully built the relationship with their children that they always wanted with their own parents, never failing with communication.

Which is probably why one winter evening, a seventeen year old Alex sat them down at the dinner table. He folded his hands carefully, and wouldn't quite meet his parents eyes. They could tell that something was up.

"What is it, son?" Austin smiled proudly at his boy who had grown up with His shock of blonde hair, and Ally's warm eyes. Alex fidgeted, but stayed strong.

"At school today, Billy offered me something," He started very slowly. "He called it acid."

At the mention of the word, both Austin and Ally were transported into a whirlwind of memories. Austin squeezed Ally's hand. "Did you take it?" Ally asked, not judging, but curious.

They watched their son shake his mop of blonde locks. "But I don't know what to do if he offers it to me again," He admitted.

Austin caught Ally's eye. They were both older now, no longer the spry youth they had once been. But their memories were sharp, and together they shared a sad smile. After a moments pause, Austin turned to his conflicted son. He was about to tell him something that his parents had kept locked up for far too long.

"Let me tell you the story of a girl and boy named Austin and Ally..."

The point of this story was not simply for entertainment. While this is a work of fiction, hundreds of kids in your own city suffer with substance abuse. And not all of them have a happy ending like Austin and Ally did. Your actions affect others, for better, or for worse. Make a difference.

Share your story with the world.

No one's judging.

Instead we're listening.


End file.
